1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for changing photographic formats in an X-ray equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional X-ray equipment, photographic formats including photographing film sizes and division formats are stored in a memory in advance in order to simplify an operation by a doctor or a radiographer. A photographic format is read out from the memory upon each output of an X-ray generation signal to perform program photographing in accordance with the readout photographic format.
In an X-ray equipment for performing program photographing, when routine X-ray photographing is performed as in group examination, an operation by the doctor or radiographer can be simplified. However, when the photographic format is partially changed in individual photographing, program photographing cannot be performed. In other words, when a photographic format different from the stored photographic format is used during program photographing, program photographing must be interrupted. In addition, an unrequired photographic format in the stored photographic formats cannot be cancelled to perform program photographing in accordance with the next photographic format.
As described above, a system which can change photographic formats during program photographing using an X-ray equipment has been desired.